Acolyte Jin
Acolyte Jin is a Hero available in Guild Wars Nightfall. A quiet, deadly member of the Zaishen Order, Jin seeks a suitable teacher. Lore From the official website and the manual: :Grim Zaishen Archer ::"Actions, not words." :Origin: Canthan :Age: 17 :Profession: Ranger :When Jin was a young girl growing up on the coast of Cantha, her family was slain by monstrous creatures in the dead of night. From that moment on, she trained as an archer, determined that the forces of darkness would never take her by surprise again. For hours, she silently practiced with her bow, taking some small measure of comfort in the sound of a bowstring releasing or the menace of an arrow in flight. Even before she joined the Zaishen Order, she was a determined and deadly adversary, and their instruction has made her even more dangerous. :Traveling with others makes her feel a little safer, but she considers the concept of "safety in numbers" a delusion. In the end, she knows it's her own skill that means the difference between life and death. She does not care about rank or status in the Zaishen Order. Each day she systematically eliminates another monster threatening Elona, she finds it a little easier to survive one more night of troubled sleep. Recruitment Complete the quest Student Jin. This quest is mutually exclusive with Student Sousuke, which leads to the recruitment of Acolyte Sousuke, and both are offered by Field General Hayao immediately after completing Zaishen Elite. Accepting Student Jin on a character will prevent that character from recruiting Acolyte Sousuke until the character completes the Nightfall campaign. Any character that accepts Student Sousuke must instead complete the Nightfall campaign by finishing the Abaddon's Gate mission, then accept and complete the quest Gain Jin given by Acolyte Jin in the Throne of Secrets. Missions and Quests :R indicates that Acolyte Jin must be in the party Quests Given *Gain Jin Quests Involved In *Bad Tide Rising *Zaishen Elite *Student Jin Location *Istan **Kamadan, Jewel of Istan (only during quest Bad Tide Rising) **Plains of Jarin (only during quest Zaishen Elite) **Sun Docks (prior to getting either Jin or Sousuke as a hero; Nightfall characters must have completed the quest Isle of the Dead) **Zehlon Reach (only during quest Student Jin) *Realm of Torment **Throne of Secrets Armor Acolyte Jin starts with Ranger Zaishen armor, which has the appearance of undyed Ranger Shing Jea Armor, and a Zaishen mask as the headgear. Her armor has an armor rating of 25 to 70, depending on her level. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Elite Sunspear Armor using Stolen Sunspear Armor acquired from the Dajkah Inlet Challenge Mission. The appearance of her armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Acolyte Jin's Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * * Dialogue In Sun Docks, Plains of Jarin, and Zehlon Reach: :"My family was killed because they weren't prepared for danger. The Zaishen rescued me. I vowed to prepare myself for the perils of life and learned the ways of the bow from an early age. Lead me through danger and my arrows will darken the sky above your path." In Throne of Secrets: :"I told you once before: there is no danger so great that a courageous heart cannot overcome it" Quotes Idle Quotes A hero's idle quote changes as the player progresses along the primary quests and missions: The Time is Nigh: *''"We must follow Kormir. She is a great leader and worthy of honor. Are you prepared to serve?"'' The Council is Called: *''"I won't insult Kournan solidarity by suggesting they flee. Besides, it would ruin the fun."'' The Great Escape: *''"No time to talk. Just tell me whom to shoot."'' And a Hero Shall Lead Them: *''"We're going after those Sunspears, right?"'' Kodonur Crossroads: *''"Monsters are monsters, don't you get that? They turn on you. One day we'll wake up to find Zhed's muzzle bloody, with everyone dead."'' Mysterious Message: *''"Are we going to follow every message that gets dropped at our door? How in the name of Balthazar did a djinn even GET into the sanctuary?"'' No Me, No Kormir *''"You want me to play dress-up? Wonderful. So this is "heroism" in disguise."'' Pogahn Passage *''"Why are we waiting? Kormir needs us."'' Rally The Princes: *''"The priestess is waiting for you. Don't you have any respect for authority?"'' All's Well That Ends Well *''"I know I'm hard on you, but right now I'm going to tell you the truth. I am proud to travel by your side."'' Warning Kehanni *''"I am troubled by this. I can feel it in my belly. Like really bad fish."'' Greed and Regret: *''"I have no reason to save these princes. But if you say we go, we go. Cowards, all of them."'' *''"These creatures look dangerous. Perhaps we can learn more from Head Priest Vahmani."'' Dasha Vestibule: *''"We must hurry before something bad happens to... the... Vabbi princes... hm. Are you sure we're in a rush?"'' Pledge of the Merchant Princes: *''"Not that I mind keeping those three waiting, but we should probably get around to speaking to the Vabbi princes soon."'' Grand Court of Sebelkeh: *''"Varesh! What treachery! Hurry, we must go to the Grand Court of Sebelkeh now!"'' Attack at the Kodash: *''"Varesh is making a serious error. She's showing us her plans before she completes them. That means she can be predicted."'' Heart or Mind: Ronjok in Danger: *''"Dreams can be deadly."'' Nundu Bay: *''"The veil is thinning, and Abaddon draws closer. His minions leave orphans in their wake, where they leave anything at all. Sunspear Sanctuary needs us."'' Crossing the Desolation: *''"We've got a lot of ground to cover. Be ready to kill anything that gets in our way."'' Gate of Desolation: *''"Kormir's soul is traveling. I believe we will meet her again."'' A Deal's a Deal: *''"I once believed that if you died in an evil place, your soul wouldn't make it to the gods. Now I don't care, as long as it doesn't stay in the Desolation."'' Horde of Darkness: *''"I am familiar with djinn-fire. Be cautious, it is incredibly powerful... and once you have a taste of power, you may not wish to give it up."'' Ruins of Morah: *''"Now Palawa Joko has an army. We're not making the same mistakes; We're making all new ones."'' Uncharted Territory: *''Kormir must be here, somewhere."'' Gate of Pain: *''"This land is a prison, built to contain a god."'' Kormir's Crusade: *''"Those spirits in the river were the souls of our ancestors. They will remember us when it is our time to pass on."'' All Alone in the Darkness: *''"The Gate of Secrets is the place to go. We'll see if Kormir is ready to continue."'' Gate of Madness: *''"Do not let fear enter your heart, or you will never again root it out."'' Abaddon's Gate: *''"It is time to strike at the heart of this sickness. Abaddon."'' Completion of Nightfall Campaign: *''"I will return to Cantha and carry news of your mighty deeds to the emperor himself."'' Battle Quotes *''"Another enemy struck down!"'' *''"As long as there is injustice, we'll be there!"'' *''"Come on, death! Try to take me!"'' *''"Fall back! Flank them!"'' *''"For the glory of battle!"'' *''"I cannot fall!"'' *''"I don't like it. It was too easy."'' *''"I will deliver your blood to Balthazar!"'' *''"I've been waiting for this all day."'' *''"Like wheat before a blade!"'' *''"Never give up. Never surrender."'' *''"No fear!"'' *''"Prepare to face your gods!"'' *''"Show them what pain is!"'' *''"You want a piece of me? One at a time!"'' Notes *A duplicate Jin will show up as a "Zaishen Ranger". Trivia *The quotation "Never give up. Never surrender." is a reference to the movie Galaxy Quest. *The quotation "As long as there is injustice, we'll be there!" is a line from the movie The Three Amigos. *The line "I once believed that if you died in an evil place, your soul wouldn't make it to the gods. Now I don't care, as long as it doesn't stay in the Desolation." is possibly a reference to a quote the chef says to Captain Willard when they finally reach Colonel Kurt's camp in the movie "Apocalypse Now!". *The line "I won't insult Kournan solidarity by suggesting they flee." is possibly a reference to Rorschach of Alan Moore's Watchmen graphic novel. *The line "We're not making the same mistakes; We're making all new ones." is a reference to the movie The Lost World: Jurassic Park. Category:Heroes (Nightfall) Category:Quest givers (Nightfall) Category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Sun Docks Category:Throne of Secrets Category:Zaishen Order